


Just one day

by SayGingi



Series: Magic Seoho [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magic, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: When Dongju opened his eyes he knew something wasn't right. And it just became obvious when he saw his brothers face in the mirror instead of his
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: Magic Seoho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196339
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	Just one day

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that long but I hope the person who wished for this fic still likes it 🌸

Dongju woke up because someone called his brothers name. After listening to it for a while he recognized the voice as Giwooks. Dongju wondered what he was doing here, he couldn’t remember sleeping at his brothers dorm after all. The younger twin heard Giwook leaving, opened his eyes, and sat up.

 _“Weird, why is Giwook calling for Dongmyeong when he isn’t even here“_ Dongju looked around the room before he stood up astraigh to the bathroom. On his way he greeded his brothers member who where sitting in the living room. Dongju wash his face but suddenly halt when he looked in the mirror. That wasn’t his face that looked back, it was his brothers. Dongju groaned “Oh shit, why does is needs to be Dongmyeong?”

After looking at the mirror one last time Dongju went to the door and started smiling after he opened it. Yonghoon smiled at the younger. “Good morning Dongmyeong. Do you want to eat something? Harin made breakfast for once.”

Dongju shook his head “No thank you hyung. Dongju wrote me so I will shortly go to his dorm.”

“Dongmyeong, don’t forget that we have practice later.” Harin said from the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I will not forget about it hyung!” Dongju went out of the door and sighed. How can his brother always be so energetic? The maknae arrived at his own dorm and opened the door. From inside he heard his own voice wailing.

“This is a dream, this needs to be a dream!” Dongmyeong said. The slightly older sounded upset so Dongju decided to close the door and go inside while his hyungs tried to calm down his brother.

“Dongmyeong calm down a second, we can explain this.” Dongju heard Seoho saying. He got angry because it was obviously who caused this drama. The maknae picked up a shoe and threw it at his hyung, he sadly dodged it. Now everyone in the room looked at the newly arrived maknae. “What the hell did you do this time hyung? Don’t look at me like that! It’s always you when someone weird stuff happens! So how do you explain to me why I’m in my brothers body?”

“Dongju please calm down.” Dongju heard Youngjo talking to him. Seoho continued “It wasn’t even wanted this way. I tried something out and it went wrong. But don’t worry the effect of this should wear off soon.” The older held a pillow in front of himself, just in case their youngest would suddenly threw something again. Never trust an angry maknae.

Like always Youngjo tried to stay calm and find a solution for the problem. “We will find a solution for this, don’t worry. Dongju take the shoe down.” (“Just one hit.”) “No not just one hit. Lay it down. Thank you. So like I said…” Youngjo got interrupted by the sound of something hitting a pillow. “Dongju!”

During all this chaos the members suddenly heard Dongjus voice. “Could you guys maybe explain what’s going one so I know that I’m not going crazy. Why am I standing in front of me, and why do I look like Dongju?”

“We can’t explain it all because that would be kinda complicated, but to make it easy, Seoho hyung found a book with weird texts and has nothing other to do than doing what it says. Just who has so little common sense to do what an old book tells you.” Dongju explained when Seoho peaked in. “I didn’t found it. I got it from my grandma and she said I should try these before I try the harder spells. She said I’m talented!”

“Just ignore that last sentence.” Hwanwoong whispered into Dongmyeongs ear. “We just learned to not question him anymore.”

“I heard that!”

“Ok, now that we clarified it, what do we do? Both groups have practice today.” Geonhak asked in the round.

“Well, I can just do the practice with you. But I don’t want to know what will go on in my groups practice room, Dongju is horrible with playing the piano.” Dongmyeong said while seeing his brother glaring at him. It’s so weird to see your own face glaring at him.

“You can be so happy that I don’t want to hit my own face or else you would have a show thrown at…” Dongju got interrupted by Keonhee. “No Dongju no. Be nice.”

“Can’t we just tell my group what happened? That would solve the problem and make it more easy.” Dongmyeong asked full of hope that got destroyed by Seoho. “No we can’t tell them. People would think I’m crazy when they would find out about the book.”

“So nothing would change.” Hwanwoong threw in and the others started laughing while Seoho crossed his arms.

“Ok so that’s the plan, I will go to Onewe and try to hit the right notes on the piano without them finding something out.” Everyone agreed and Dongju went to the door. Before opening it he threw one last glance at Geonhak. “And you, stay away from Dongmyeong. I don’t want to see my boyfriend near my body with my brother inside. So don’t even try to go near him!” Geonhak went to the other side of the room while Dongju left the dorm.

~~🌸~~

Dongju really thought that everything would be ok. How hard could it be to hit the right keys? It was easy!

“Dongmyeong what’s wrong today? Do you feel sick or something?” Dongju heard the oldest worried voice. He started to feel bad, his brothers member looked really worried about him. Or rather his brother.

“Don’t worry hyung, everything is alright. I didn’t slept so well last night and I can’t concentrate so well because of that.” Dongju tried to raise the mood. I didn’t seemed like it worked though.

Harin went to him and hugged the younger. Just what the hell was going on. “You know that you can tell us everything right? We will not be angry with you when you don’t feel well Dongmyeong. Did the nightmares come back again?”

Nightmares? Dongju felt another hand caressing his hair and looked up. Hyungu stood in front of him and showed a warm smile. “Let’s go back to the dorms ok? It’s ok when you don’t feel so well, we will make the feel good tea at the dorm and watch some movies. Practice can wait until tomorrow.”

Dongju smiled sadly. His brothers member where so affectionate towards his brother. He felt bad lying at them. “Yes, please let’s go back. But don’t worry hyungs I’m probably just getting getting a little bit sick.”

“Don’t worry Dongmyeong everything is ok.” Let’s go back.” They all started to pack their things and went to the car.

In his brothers dorm Dongju got taken into the room Dongmyeong shared with Giwook, while the others ordered food and prepared everything for a movie night.

Dongju never thought that his brothers group was that affectionate towards his brother. Somehow that made him happy. But nobody needs to know that.

Dongju got torn out of his thoughts by the voice of the groups maknae. “Ok, so care to explain to me what happened to Dongmyeong?” Dongju was confused, did he heard that right?

“What do you mean Giwook? Nothing happened to me.” Dongju tried to explain, but he obviously underestimated his brothers best friend.

“Ok, you’re probably Dongju because you’re really good at imitating Dongmyeong. But you’re not Dongmyeong.” Giwook started. “I’m extremely confused and don’t know what you two did again, but I hope you know how to solve it.”

It was pointless to try and hide it anymore so Dongju just told Giwook anything. “But how did you found out?”

Giwook was confused. “So Dongmyeong didn’t told you?” Dongju shook his head. “Well, then I’m not going to be the one to tell you. Just let me tell you that something happened.”Giwook smiled lovingly at a picture of himself and Dongmyeong before he continued. “And you really think that it will be solved tomorrow?”

Dongju nodded. “Ok, that’s good. I will explain to Dongmyeong what happened today so just do what I say so the hyungs will not worry too much. And I hope you like cuddles because the hyungs will not let go of you the whole night.” Giwook smiled down at him and Dongju smiled back.

He would survive one day of extreme cuddling.

~~🌸~~

He did survived one day of cuddling, and he even liked it, but he was happy when he woke up in his body again. Sadly he also was in his bed, so he stood up and went into his boyfriends room.

Geonhak woke up when he felt someone lying down besides him. “Hm, you’re back Dongju?”

“Of course I’m back, why else would I now lie here?” Geonhak laughed. “So how was your day with Onewe?”

Dongju cuddled more into the olders chest. “It was ok. They really care about Dongmyeong.”

“That’s good. You know, I’m happy to have you back but could we please go back to sleep for a little bit?” Dongju nodded and laid his head back on the olders chest.

He was really happy to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🌸


End file.
